Children from another world
by Hinoyo no Ryu Sakura
Summary: Umi, Hikaru and Fuu(Rayearth) need to get transported to the YGO world to help Yugi, Seto and Joey save the Mokuba. And is this love in the air? pairings are U/S, Y/H, J/F,YY/H, in that order of importance.
1. The madness Begins

I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
Umi Kaiba: Hiya!! Welcome to the fanfic!! Dis is is gonna get to be strange!!!! You don't need to know anything about Magic Knight Rayearth to get what this fic is about except Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are normal girls who get summoned to another world, Cephiro,to save it and become The Legendary Magic Knights. Hikaru: Yeah and I'm extremly short!!! Umi: I'm rich, and I fence. Fuu: And I'm smart. Umi Kaiba: Well on with my strange crossover between Rayearth and YGO!!! Oh and Clef is a guru guy so he's in charge(kinda) //thought through a bind// "speach" 'thought' ******************************  
  
" Hikaru, Umi, Fuu? Where did those girls go off to this time?" Clef muttered. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were just exlporing, until they heard the Guru calling for them. They ran towards him.  
  
" Yeah, Whaddaya want?" Umi complained.  
  
"All I want is to tell you three that you have to go help three boys from another world to, to, Well I don't know, all I know is that before you three can save Cephiro, You have to help them." Clef explained. "What!!!" The three of them screamed together.  
  
" Now we have to save a different world? Thats crazy!!! " Umi exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah, we're already up to our necks in stuff to do." Fuu complained.  
  
" Its just another quest on our way home." Hikaru explained.  
  
" Well do it or let the princess die." Clef said.  
  
" Very well, we might as well get it over with." Umi sighed.  
  
The guru muttered something magical and POOF!!! Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were gone. ******************************  
  
" Yug, I can't get this pickle jar opened. Help Me!!" Joey cried.  
  
" That puppy dog needs all the help he can get." Seto muttered.  
  
"I heard dat Kaiba!!!" Joey screamed.  
  
" Good, cuz its true!" Seto explained. Joey gave him a dirty look. " Can't you two ever get along?"Yugi asked as he grabbed the pickle jar Joey was trying to open. Yugi struggled to open it. //Yami? Can You come Out and open this for me?// //Yugi, Why? I'm tired.// //YAMI!!! PLEASE!!!// //Fine, I'll do it//  
  
The millenium puzzle started to glow and Yami apeared. Seto gave Yami one of his award winning death glares of total doom. Yami looked back at Seto trying to look innocent.  
  
"Darn thing it wont open!!! I can't get it open! Kaiba, you do it!!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
" No." Seto replied.  
  
" Come on Kaiba, For Joey's sake." " If thats the case let him starve." 'He's such a cheery guy.' Yami thought.  
  
Sudenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere. The light was as bright as can be.  
  
As it faded, the silloette of three girls apeared. One really tall one, the middle sized one, and a vertically challenged one.  
  
" Wow I didn't know there were more extremly short people out there." Joey muttered.  
  
" You're dumber than I thought." Seto said.  
  
" You guys can never quit can you?" Yami said sarcastially. Seto gave him another Death glare of doom. Emphasis on the doom part.  
  
The light totally fadded away. The girls looked about their age, the short one had pink hair and red eyes, the tallest one had long blue hair with blue eyes to go with it, and the middle sized one was a blonde with green eyes.  
  
" So you three are the boys we're supposed to help with something?" The short one asked. Yami, Seto and Joey just stood there. " Ok, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Hikaru." The tallest spoke next.  
  
" Hello, My name is Umi." Then the middle one.  
  
" Konichiwa, my name is Fuu. Now what our your three names?" ****************************** Umi Kaiba: The fun starts here. Muwahahaha! Muwahahaha! Muwahahaha! Hikaru: O_O Umi:o_O Fuu: ^_^ Mokuba: V_V You'll get used to her eventually. Key word eventually. Umi Kaiba: That was an insult!!! Anyway, R&R my weird, um, thing!!! 


	2. The Madness Continues, and a plot is for...

Umi Kaiba: Chapter 2!!! Oh, the reason I didn't put in their last names was, I'M TOO FRICKIN' LAZY TO!!! Mokuba: Don't Hurt US!!! Umi: Yeah, I'm with the kid! Seto: I'm not afraid of her. Umi: You should you doodoo brain!! Seto: DOODOO BRAIN!! NOBODY CALLS ME DOODOO BRAIN!!! Hikaru: This is so funny. Fuu: Its also strange. Yugi: Yeah, Joey: Well it is because of the creep over there! Seto: Shut up mutt. Umi Kaiba: And I thought Seto and Umi would make a good couple. Don't worry. They'll be forced to fall in love. And its sort of both Yugi and Yami will have a relationship with Hikaru. Anyway, read Chapter 2!!!! ******************************************** " Ok so you are Hikaru, You are Umi, and you are Fuu." Yami stated. " Yup!" Hikaru blurted. " Can you open this for me?" Yami asked, shoving the pickle jar in the girls' faces. Umi grabbed it. " Gimme that!" She exclaimed. She opened it with ease. Joey and Yami's jaws dropped. " How'd ya do dat?" Joey asked. " Simple. Now tell us your names!!!" Umi explained. " I'm Yami, and the little short guy that you might see instead of me, well you'll see him more often than me, his name is Yugi. We share a body." Yami explained. " I'm Joey!!! Pleased to meatcha!!!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing Umi's hand and kissing it. " Eww! Thats gross! Get off of me you perverted puppy dog!!" Umi screamed in shock. Joey backed off from her. " I want to know who that is." She said as she pointed to Kaiba. " Thats Seto Kaiba. Don't mess with him." Yami said. Seto gave a death glare at Yami. " I'm not as dumb as YOU think Yami. I CAN introduce myself you know." Seto complained. You could clearly see Umi had a major crush on him. Fuu just looked around dumbfoundedly. //Did ya get it open Yami?// // Yeah, and get your but out here. I want to get my beauty sleep.// //Fine. Have it your way.//  
  
The millenium puzzle glowed, and Yugi appeared. " Wow, Hikaru, you're actually taller than someone!" Umi taunted. " Cool!" Hikaru said. " I don't belive it!" Fuu said out of amazement. " Its not funny! And who are you three ladies?" Yugi asked. " Hikaru, Umi and Fuu!" Joey explained. " Nice to meetcha!!" Yugi said. He blushed as he made eye contact with Hikaru. A phone rang. It was Seto's cell phone. He answered it. " Hello? PEGASUS?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MOKUBA!!! GIVE YOU MY COMPANY!! HECK NO!!! PEGASUS?! PEGASUS!? The creep hung up." Seto Explained. Hikaru and Fuu where looking at him like he was a person from the insane asylum. Umi thought," He's so cute when he's mad. Overall, he's cute!" " Chill out Kaiba, For all of our sakes!" Joey said. " How Can I When Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba again!" Seto screamed. " Is this our so called mission? To help Seto find his brother? Nice mission!" Umi stated. " I can tell she's obbsessed with him already, and she barely knows him." Fuu said. *******************************************8 Umi Kaiba: WHEEEE! ITS INTO THE GOOD PLOTY THING I THOUGHT UP!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! I drank some Mountain dew while writing this soooo. And Mokona will come up soon. I feel the urge to torment the YGO cast. Hikaru: How? Mokona is nice! Umi Kaiba: Well, I want to annoy Seto thats all. And I Hope so far its a good first Rayearh and YGO crossover. If U hate it, I will change anything you wish to make it better. ( except for putting their last names in.) R&R PLZ 


	3. More maddness! Will there ever be peace ...

Umi Kaiba: I changed back to the html or txt format thingy, so its better now!!! Yay!!! I'm so glad you people like this. It was just an idea I got when I was reading my Rayearth Manga at school. I know I'm so crazy.  
Mokuba: Thats for sure. I hope Hikaru, Umi and Fuu have figured it out.  
Umi: Yes We Have! Well at least I have.  
Hikaru: I agree.  
Fuu: Me too.  
Umi Kaiba: Well, at least the people Reviewing dis like the story plot. Chapter 3!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAY   
^_______________________^  
***********************************  
" So Kaiba, Mokuba got kidnapped again?" Joey asked.  
" Yes. I really need to put a leash on that kid." Seto replied.  
" Wait a sec, Who the heck is Mo-ku-ba?" Hikaru asked.  
" Kaiba's little brother." Yugi answered.  
" So we have to go save Kaiba's little brother?" Fuu asked.  
" To the extent of my knowledge.... YES!!" Umi exclaimed.  
" So what are we waiting for?! Let's go save Mukabo!" Umi exclaimed out of excitment from getting to help a extremly hot guy.  
" My brother's name is not Mu-ka-bo. His name is Mo-ku-ba." Seto explained.  
" Oh, My mistake!" Umi said cheerfully.  
" Then let us be off to save the kid, so WE can save Cephiro!" Fuu exclaimed.  
" Yeah!" Hikaru and Umi comented in unison.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" He could be locked up in a dungeon ant Duelist Kindom." Joey commented.  
" Its worth a try!" Yugi exclaimed.  
" Ok, where the heck is duelist kindom? What the heck is duelist Kingdom?" Umi asked.  
" Its a island where people who play the game of duel monsters compeate in a good for nothing tournament." Seto explained.  
" Sounds pretty weird to me! And What the heck is Duel Monsters?" Fuu said.  
" A game the three of us play, and the order of best is Me, then Me, then Me." Seto explained.  
  
The six of them headed towards Seto's helicopter. Hopefully the six of them would fit in a helicopter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Here we are girls. Duelist Kingdom." Joey said.  
" THIS WHOLE ISLAND IS DEVOTED TO A FRIGGIN'  
GAME?!" Umi screamed.  
" Yup. That sums it up quite nicely." Joey explained.  
" I wouldn't be surprised if that island isn't bigger that Cephiro itself!" Fuu comented.  
  
The helicopter landed. The six of them jumped out and were ready to start the quest for,  
" So your brother's name is Mukabo?" Umi asked.  
" No his name is Mokuba!!! Get It through your head!! HIS NAME IS MOKUBA!!" Seto screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto's cell phone rang again. It was Pegasus again.  
  
" What the heck do YOU want now Pegasus? Yes I'm on your dumb island. What! No way do I have to deafeat duelist and beat up people to get to him! Pegasus!!!! I DISPISE YOU!!!!" Seto screamed into the phone as Pegasus hung his phone up. Seto threw his phone to the ground.  
" Wow! Kaiba has more of a temper than you Umi!" Fuu explained.  
" For your information Fuu, I do NOT have a tempter!!!" Umi complained. Fuu rolled her eyes.  
' That Joey kid sure has a personaility, and good looks to go with it.' Fuu thought.  
' That blonde one, Fuu i think her name was, jeeze, she was sooooooo pretty, prettier than Mai, and Mai was pretty!' Joey thought.  
'I'm glad I'm not the shortest person in the world. That Yugi is shorter than me. I wonder how much hair gel he uses. He's a real sweetie and a hottie though!" Hikaru thought.  
' Everybody is taller than me!!! Hikaru, Mokuba, Kaiba, Joey. I'm so short!!!! I just think that Hikaru is really cute! And funny, and cute!' yugi thought.  
' I really think Seto is sooooooooooooooo HOT. I mean, he's got the mean tough bad guy personality outside, and I can tell he's really sweet on the inside. Its umbearable.' Umi thought.  
' Mokuba, I really do need to put a leash on that kid. Those girls are so goofy. They all remind me of the mutt. That Umi one even called Joey a puppy dog. I knew she was the only civlized girl out of the three.' Seto thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umi Kaiba: I got chapter three done, YAY!!! I'm on a really bad sugar high, so, dont blame me for making coffee with extra sugar, plus a few cans of moutain dew and pure sugar! Oh and sorry for da long update time, MY FRIGGIN' MOTHER BANNED ME FROM THE COMPUTER AND I SHOLDN'T EVEN BE ON AT THE MOMENT!!!  
doesn't dat remind you of some people out there? Seto Kaiba for instance, or if your reading this, NEO!!!  
Mokuba: PLZ save me from this torment.  
Hikaru: OKIES!!  
Mokuba: THANK YOU!!!  
Umi Kaiba: AWW How cute. Well mom is knocking on my bedroom door, gotta get off friggin' internet NOW!!!! Bye!!! 


	4. Seto Must Duel! will his opponent last? ...

Umi Kaiba: YAAAAYYY!!! chapter 4!!!  
Hikaru: She thanks people for all of the reveiws.  
Umi: Its going prettey well I have to say.  
Fuu: Its going just swimingly!  
Everyone but Fuu: Huh?  
Fuu: Means Muy bien!  
Eveyone but Fuu: Huh?  
Fuu: Spanish for very good.  
Everyone but Fuu: Ohh.  
Umi Kaiba: Ok, chapter 4 ^_________________^  
**************************************  
Seto, Joey, Yugi, Umi, Fuu and Hikaru walked through the forest. Bugs where everywhere.  
  
" This is sooooo gross!" Umi exclaimed.  
" Yeah, unsanitary as well!" Fuu agreed.   
" Totally gross." Hikaru said.  
" Get used to it." Joey said.  
" For some reason I think this place looks kind of like the forest of silence. Creepy, and Buggy." Umi said. The boys gave her a weird look.  
" I'll explain after we find Mo-ku-ba." Umi said.  
" At least she got it right this time." Seto muttered.  
" Hey Yug, Isn't this the place you dueled Weevil Underwood?" Joey asked.  
" Yeah, why?"   
" Cuz he's standing on the dueling platform." Joey commented.  
The girls looked at Weevil in disgust. He was even shorter than Yugi.  
  
" I have specific orders from Pegasus, that I need to duel you Seto Kaiba, and win! I chalenge you to a duel!" Weevil explained.  
  
" So I guess Kaiba and that creepy bug kid are going to duel." Fuu said. Hikaru and Umi nodded.  
  
Seto walked to the platform and stepped on it.  
  
" You know, you're not going to last two minutes in this duel." Seto commented.  
  
" No. I'm gonna deafeat you!" Weevil commented.  
  
" DUEL!" They both shouted.  
  
Seto placed Hitatsu Me Giant in attack mode. Weevil played Killer Needle in attack mode as well, and got a power bonus from the forest area, then he attacked the Hitatsu Me Giant.  
  
" Ha! Ha! Ha! Is that the best you can do Kaiba?" Weevil said.  
  
" Not really!" Seto said. He placed a Swordstalker in atack mode, and let it attack the Killer needle.  
  
" What?! That's not right! Bugs should rule the world!" Weevil said. He placed Larve Moth in defence mode then attached Cocoon of Evolution on it. " In five turns it will emerge into a undeafeatable Great Moth!!!" Weevil explained.  
  
" That's all that I need!" Seto said. " I Play the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Then I play this field card, Luminous Spark! It raises the attack of monsters with the attribute of light! Blue-Eyes, OBLITERATE THAT BUG! WHITE LIGHTNING!!!" (Sorry about the bad dueling sequence, I'm bad at doing that stuff!)  
  
" Weevil's little counter thing is down to zero, does that mean he lost?" Fuu asked.  
" Yes, it does. So that means Kaiba won the duel, which was sorta obvious he would." Joey said.  
  
" That was SOOOOOO cool! Seto kiked that bug boy's A**!" Umi said. Seto jumped off the dueling platform.  
  
" Yeah and I'm one step closer to finding Mokuba." Seto said.  
  
" Wow, he sure is the detirmined type isn't he?" Fuu asked.  
  
" Yeah, nothing can stand in Kaiba's way when it comes to his little brother's life is at stake." Yugi said.  
  
" So you're saying that he would do anything that would benifit his little brother in any way?" Umi asked.  
  
" Yeah, that just about somes it up!" Yugi said.  
  
'Wow, Seto really isn't as cold-hearted and mean as Yugi and Joey make him seem. I think he seems pretty nice.' Umi thought.  
  
' That's what I call devotion.' Fuu thought.  
  
' This whole dueling thing seems pretty cool! I wonder if Yugi or that Yami would teach me how to.' Hikaru thought.  
  
' Nothing will stand in between Mokuba and me, absolutly nothing!' Seto thought.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of the six of them. It was a small light but, hey it was a light, and it creeped all of them out.  
  
" Mo, Mo, Mokona?" Hikaru said.   
  
"Puu! Puu! Puu!" The thing said. Seto, Joey and Yugi stared at the thing with a disturbed look in their eyes.  
  
**************************************  
Umi Kaiba: YAY!!!! MOKONA IS HERE TO ANNOY THE CRAP OUT Of SETO, YUGI, AND JOEY!!!  
Hikaru: I still don't agree with you that Mokona is annoying.  
Mokuba: What's annoying? Tell Me! I'll tell the world Umi Kaiba's little secret!  
Umi Kaiba: You wouldn't dare!  
Mokuba: Yes I would! UmiKaibahasherowncollectionofpicsofSeto......  
Umi Kaiba: I damn you to hell Mokuba.  
Mokuba: Hey I didn't get to finish. Ahem...  
Umi Kaiba: I gotta go strangle this kid and send him on the next flight down to hell. BYE!!!! 


	5. What is in the bushes? Will Joey and Set...

Umi Kaiba: this fic is going nicely I think. And the main pairing is Umi and Seto, cuz I think they make a really cute couple, and everyone agrees! Well I don't own either YGO or MKR in case you thought I did.   
Hikaru: Sadly she doesn't. wish she did then I would be in the same Anime/Manga thing as my little yugi! *hugs yugi plushie*  
Umi: And I would be able to swoon over super hotness boy!  
Fuu: Who's super hotness boy can I ask?  
Umi: You shold know by now. If ya don't, you'll figure it out by the end of this fic!  
~~~~Change of scene~~~~  
**************chapter five******************\  
  
What is this Mo-ko-na?  
  
" What the hell is that thing?" Seto screamed.  
"Puu! Puu! Puu!" It said.  
" It kinda sounds like a Kuriboh." Yugi said.  
" That's Mokona!!!" Hikaru said as she ran to Mokona and picked it up. Mokona pulled something from the jewel on his head. It was a note. Hikaru read it.  
" Clef, you sent Mokona to help us help these guys? How sweet!" Hikaru muttered.  
" Ok, can somebody please tell me what the hell that thing is." Seto said.  
  
" Oh, Mokona is, well a thing that can't say anything but Puu!, and it puts stuff in that jewel on its head." Umi explained. She wanted to help Seto in any way possible. She really liked him. Seto looked at her and mumbled, "Okay,"  
  
" Weird!" Joey said as he walked over to Hikaru who was holding Mokona, and then he started to poke Mokona.  
  
" Puu! Puu! Puu!" Mokona yelled.  
  
" Touchy!" Joey muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Its getting really late guys, I think we should stop and go to sleep." Fuu yawned, as the six of them walked through another forest on this island.  
  
" Yeah, I agree, with Fuu, " Umi said. Hikaru nodded, then, Yugi, then Joey, and then Seto. Fuu sat down on a tree stump. Everyone else sat on the ground.  
  
" So how long do you guys think it will take to rescue Mokuba?" Fuu asked.  
  
" Probably a year, cuz this dufus can't do nothin' right!" Joey replied.  
  
" At least I know how to spell extracalifrgilisticexpialidocious!" Seto replied.  
  
" Would you stop bugging me about that! That was like three years ago!" Joey whined. Fuu and Umi gigled a little.  
  
" Why puppy? Its too embarassing?" Seto taunted.  
  
" Yes! No! No! Maybe...." Joey screamed.  
  
" Puu! Puu! Puu! Puu!" Mokona said, and kinda sounded like it was laughing.  
  
" Those two are so cute when they fight aren't they Umi?" Fuu asked.  
  
" Yeah!" Umi replied. Leaves started to rustle, but there was no wind.  
  
" Umm, guys, what was that?" Hikaru asked.  
  
" I dunno." Joey said.  
  
" Its most likly just the wind." Yugi said.  
  
" Thats just it. There is no wind." Seto stated. Something started to step out of the bushes behind them.  
Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru gasped.  
********************  
Umi Kaiba: Oooo, I left it at a cliffie! Sorry for the short chapter! And I want to know if there's any MKR villan you people want it to be. I was thinking Alcione, but, it could be someone or something else. Tell me!  
Umi: Tell her!  
Hikaru: Yeah, and let short people rul, cuz me and Umi Kaiba are short people!  
Fuu: Review for her please! 


End file.
